AJ Comes Out
by Jacknimble
Summary: A thing I wrote over break about what I think would happen if AJ came out to her parents. Naturally, it's set in the human world and Rarijack is a thing


Applejack took Rarity's hand, squeezing it for even the smallest return to boost her confidence. The both of them stood out front of the farmhouse where AJ had spent her entire life. They were joined by their other friends, each offering moral support for the girl who was leading the entourage.

Rarity gave the squeeze back to her girlfriend, a soft smile playing across her lips. She knew how much the approval of Granny Smith meant to AJ. And she knew how hard it would be for her to tell her family. But it was under Applejack's insistence that she do so before Rarity and AJ declared themselves official.

Thankfully, Apple Bloom had gone running off after her chores for the day, looking for Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo for some new adventure. Applejack had done the same thing, but got Flutter Shy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, and Rarity. She also wasn't looking for adventure, but support. Of course her friends came through and now the next challenge awaited them.

The door. It wasn't locked, in fact, Applejack could hear Granny Smith talking to Big Mac about his date with Cheerilee, Apple Bloom's teacher. They had been going steady for a long time now, but that was only because Big Mac brought her round the farm early on to get her Granny-approved. It was a rule at the Apple family farm that anybody with romance in mind had to do it the old fashioned way.

But that wasn't fair to Rarity. Rarity shouldn't have to suck up to Granny Smith. It was Applejack who first kissed her, it was Applejack who wanted to be together, it was Applejack's grandmother who needed to give the ok, not just for dating, but for Applejack's sexuality.

The only one in the family who knew was Big Mac. And that was because AJ caught him in a dress.

A deep breath, a gentle kiss on the knuckles, and Applejack's knuckles met wood as she lightly knocked, forcing a pause to break in Granny's long winded speech.

"Come on in! It's open!" Granny Smith called out to them. Applejack froze in place, and everybody seemed to wait with baited breath except for Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, pushing their way inside, each with grins written on their visages.

"Hi Granny! Hi Big Mac!" Pinkie cheered, skipping into her cousin's house and giving a hug to her extended family.

"Why hello dears! I'm afraid if you're looking for Applejack, she ran off to the boutique, looking for you!"

"And she's back!" Twilight announced as she stepped through the threshold, slightly embarrassed. She wasn't quite as used to unwelcome intrusions, but she knew the Apple family well and was always well received, even if she wasn't announced.

"Yup," Applejack said, softer than her usual cheerful greeting. She stepped across her threshold and followed her friends into the dining room where Granny Smith sat across from Big Mac. Pinkie Pie was hugging her and Rainbow Dash and Twilight had taken seats next to Big Mac.

Rarity sat in the closest chair. Applejack wished that they were still holding hands, the familiar feeling had been the only comfort she had when she walked in. Now she sat next to Rarity, putting her hands palm down on the table to keep herself from making a desperate grab at the pale palm folded on Rarity's lap.

Flutter Shy coaxed Pinkie to the table and then everyone was watching Applejack expectantly.

"You alright, sugar cube?" Granny Smith asked, quirking an eyebrow. Her granddaughter didn't usually act so meek and reserved. She often spoke her mind with conviction. But now, there was some uncertainty there, and never had all of her friends come to their house just to sit. It was quite a walk from the rest of town, being tucked away near the edge so that the apple orchard had plenty of room to grow.

"I'm…" She was tempted to say fine. But Applejack wasn't fine. And Granny Smith didn't raise her to be a liar. How was she feeling? Distressed? Worried? Lost? "I'm…"

"Applejack has something to tell you, Mrs. Smith," Flutter Shy said softly, gently touching her friend on the shoulder, "She just needs a little time to say it."

Applejack closed her eyes, thanking Flutter Shy profusely in her mind, but saving her breath for her thoughts. They ran a mile a minute, and every minute that passed allowed the heavy silence weigh on her ears, making her chest ache with what she had to say.

"Well? Come on Applejack! Out with it!" Granny Smith was getting impatient, and with an agreement from Big Mac, AJ knew there wouldn't be much time. She was losing her patience too, why was it so hard to say? How did Big Mac do it?

Applejack thought back to the day that Big Mac came back home past dinner time. Granny sent Apple Bloom to do her homework in her room and sat down with him.

"Date?"

"Yup."

"Went to dinner?"

"Yup."

"Nice girl?"

"Yup."

"Pretty?"

"Yup."

"Smart?"

"Yup."

"Bring her round soon, I wanna meet her."

The last one wasn't a question, barely even a request. It had been a demand. But Big Mac had complied and sure enough, Miss Cheerilee from the school had come by, holding hands with Applejack's big brother.

But this was different. Applejack and Rarity hadn't yet been on a real date. Granny Smith hadn't yet asked to meet her, but she already had on plenty of occasions. And now…

Applejack sighed. Then took a deep breath. Then she opened her eyes to smiles of support from her friends and a confused look from her family.

"I was wondering if I could go out with someone…?" Applejack started hesitantly.

"Nope." Big Mac said, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"What? Am I too young?"

"Yup." He said, nodding.

"Oh hush up, you," Granny said, slapping Big Mac across the arm from where she sat. She might have been a smaller woman, but she carried a large presence. "Do I know the lucky fella?"

"S-sort of…" Applejack stammered, forcing her eyes down to her hands, fiddling with her fingers so she wouldn't be tempted to stare at or grab Rarity for support.

"Well I want to meet him first," Granny said, "other than that, as long as you get your chores done and don't get into trouble, I don't mind."

"You've met them already." Applejack mentioned, glancing up at Granny.

"Really? Was it that man from the magazine? What was his name…?" Granny scratched her chin in quiet contemplation.

"Trenderhoof?" Applejack asked. Ew, that man wasn't too bad, but after seeing how he pictured small farmers… No, it definitely wasn't him. "No, not even close."

"Oh. Hmm… Oh! Could it be Caramel?" She asked, grinning across her face.

Applejack looked around the table at her friends, all of whom were awkwardly waiting to see Applejack's reaction. But Applejack was looking to them, hoping someone would save her, her mouth was drying out and clenching up, strangling any word that tried to pass her lips.

"Um, Granny Smith," Rainbow Dash spoke up, taking AJ's grandmother's attention away from AJ and bringing it to herself. "I've known Applejack for a long time."

"Sure! You two have grown so close, I think of you as family!"

"Well, you know when I cut my hair, and you said it was too short?" Rainbow said, fiddling with the short tufts of dyed hair that didn't pass her ears.

"Course I do!" Granny said with a chuckle, "I was worried you wouldn't get a boyfriend because they all would think you was a boy!" She started laughing at that, Pinkie Pie joining her in the fond memory. Of course, it had turned Rainbow's face red with embarrassment since she had no interest in dating any boys.

Applejack took over from there, Rainbow Dash somehow managed to free her throat and the words came spilling out, mixing with the bouncing giggles, but they carried enough power to stop the glee and send the room into silence once more.

"What did you say?" Granny asked, swirling a finger in her ear to make sure she was hearing right.

"I said I'm not interested in dating any boys."

"Then who…?" Granny Smith was taken aback, but then she put two things together. It was a girl, and she knew the girl. Applejack could see her grandmother's eyes widen as she stared around the table, stopping at someone.

"You?" She asked Rainbow Dash. Pinkie let out a huge guffaw of laughter, breaking the tension as she fell out of her chair on to the floor laughing.

Rainbow Dash started to blush and shook her head nervously, "Uh… haha, n-no. Not me…"

"Then who on earth?"

"It's me, Mrs. Smith," Rarity said, slowly standing up. Her eyes were set but her arms were at her side, a picture of calm, determined grace. Applejack found herself again thanking someone in her mind as loudly as she could, but her mouth wouldn't work as she stared on in wonder.

"You?"

"Yes, I hope that I'm acceptable for your granddaughter. I'll do my absolute best to make her happy and…"

Granny Smith stood up and held a hand out to indicate a stop. "Applejack, you and Rarity stay, everyone else can wait outside."

It wasn't even a very forceful tone that she used. Granny Smith calm as could be when she delivered her speech, and so everyone listened. Even Big Mac who felt obligated to be a part of it. Even Rainbow Dash who often rebelled against authority. Even Pinkie Pie who never took anything seriously. Everyone left that room to Granny, AJ, and Rarity.

"Now Applejack…" Granny Smith began, taking her seat and folding her hands together under her chin, taking a moment of quiet contemplation.

"Granny, I have to say something!" Applejack exclaimed, standing up suddenly, setting her jaw. Never before had she interrupted Granny Smith, and never had she talked back like this, "I just have to! You always taught me to tell the truth, not just to others, but to myself too!" Applejack took a deep breath, steadying her nerves as she pressed on, "And it took me a while to understand, but I have feelings for someone very special, Granny. I love Rarity," Applejack said, taking the other girl's hand in hers and meeting her eyes. A brief smile playing across both of their mouths. "And I love you too, Granny, but I can't love myself without your approval. Now, I know you might be upset, or concerned, or worried…"

"Applejack…"

"But I really do love her!"

"Applejack."

"And that should be enough for you to love her too!"

"Applejack!" Granny Smith shouted, banging a hand on the table and staring crossly at her granddaughter. There was a brief silence, "You finished? Can I talk now?"

"Y-yes ma'am, sorry ma'am…"

"Thank you." Granny Smith took a breath and swept a stray hair out of her face before continuing, "I'm not upset, sugar cube. I'm not even worried. I'm just confused. Why didn't you tell me before? Like you said, I've met your friend here, I know she's a sweet little thing. I can tell you're crazy about her, you've never raised your voice at me before," Granny chuckled and stood to face the two girls, their hands clenched together fiercely.

"But I just want to make a few things sure about her first."

Rarity gulped, this was nerve wracking. Whatever came next would decide her relationship, not just with Granny Smith, but with Applejack too.

"Are you as crazy about my girl as she is for you?" Granny Smith asked, glowering at Rarity intensely. She was often a sweet old lady, but when she wanted to be, she could fill a room with pressure.

"I-I do, Mrs. Smith… More than anything in the world."

"Applejack isn't always daffodils and sugar, you know. Think you can handle her?"

"With all due respect, ma'am, I must disagree," Rarity said, turning to look at her partner, "Applejack always shines like the sun, and she's fresh as a cool breeze. She always makes me smile, just thinking about her," Rarity turned back to Granny Smith, squeezing Applejack's hand, this time looking for the support that she needed, not to give Applejack her comfort.

Granny Smith smirked at that, it was a perfect answer, and Rarity had shown courage in standing against Granny Smith's words.

"Now I'm not one to worry," Granny continued, "Applejack can take care of herself. But when she loves something, she'll often put it in front of herself. So if she does love you, you have to make sure to watch out for her. Can you take care of my granddaughter?"

Applejack gave Rarity's hand a squeeze to boost her confidence just like they had done in reverse at the door inside. "Mrs. Smith, I promise that I would die before I let something awful happen to Applejack."

There was a brief pause as Granny Smith looked the two of them up and down, then snorted, "You two are an odd pair. You sure you want to go through with this whole thing?"

"More than anything." The both of them replied immediately. Granny broke into a grin and spread her arms wide.

"Welcome to the family!" Everyone collapsed together into each other's arms and hugged tight, sighing the tension out of their bodies and into the fresh air that lingered in the bright room. Everything was ok.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Smith!" Rarity said, shaking hands with her girlfriend's grandmother.

"Oh please, sugar cube," she said, waving a hand in front of her face, "Call me Granny."


End file.
